tokyojetwikiaorg-20200213-history
A Whole New World
Description This activity is designed to supplement "Lesson 4 - The International Space Station" in the Unicorn 2 textbook by reinforcing vocabulary and providing students with a creative outlet. Students often write summaries or opinions in English, but they don't often have the chance to write creatively. This activity allows them to use the vocabulary learned in Lesson 4 to write their own Science Fiction story! First students will work alone or in groups to design an alien planet -- A Whole New World. Then they will use the vocabulary from the lesson to write a journal from the perspective of an astronaut who has lived on that planet for one week. (See examples below.) Materials * Activity Worksheet: * Optional: Power Point with pop culture visuals to explain alien planet environments, life, etc. I.e.: ** Desert = Tatooine (Star Wars) ** Ice = Hoth (Star Wars) ** Ocean = Risa (Star Trek) ** Jungle = Pandora (Avatar) Procedure # Finish reading "Lesson 4 - The International Space Station" in the textbook # Review vocabulary if necessary # Pass out the activity worksheet # minutes Explain the brainstorming side of the paper (Planet Information, Astronaut Information). Use PPT to supplement explanations as necessary # minutes Allow students to fill out the Planet Information and Astronaut Information sections to their liking # minutes Explain the Journal activity ## Students will use the information about their planet/astronaut along with the vocabulary in the lesson to write a journal entry from the astronaut's perspective ## Stress the fact that vocabulary usage is the goal of the activity ## Provide an example journal or two for the students to see: ### "It has been one week since we arrived on Thrax. We want to build a colony on this planet. The desert environment is harsh but it reminds me of my home in Arizona so it is easy to overcome the difficulty and become accustomed to the environment. I am an engineer and I have to build the houses for our crew to live in on the planet. We want to have a lifestyle as similar as possible to that on Earth, so I am supposed to build comfortable homes. because the gravity is stronger than on Earth, I have to rest often to reduce the stress on my body. In particular, I like to take advantage of the beautiful view of the planet's seven moons at night in order to relax. I think it is one of the most beautiful views in the universe." ### "It has been one week since we arrived on Sarkon. As a scientist, my job is to carry out observations of the intelligent life on the planet. The species, called Sarkonians, is fascinating. They have taken advantage of the low-'gravity' conditions on their planet to build incredibly tall buildings in their cities. On the second day after we arrived, I met the Sarkonian President's daughter. I gave her the necklace I brought from Earth as a symbol of peace, and she gave me a tour of the city to show me the people's lifestyles. Somehow their people have worked out all problems of stress and boredom! They live peacefully in their huge cities and enjoy their hobbies and work fully. I could easily become accustomed to this lifestyle!" # minutes Provide preparation / brainstorming time for students to discuss their ideas before writing. # minutes Allow students to write uninterrupted for 15 minutes to complete the journal. # If time allows, have students share their journals in pairs or groups. Variations * Have students work in pairs or groups during the first half of the activity. Each group must create a planet together, then write separate stories based on the same planet. Give them time to share their stories afterward to see how each student interpreted the planet. * For an extra challenge: Encourage students to speak only in English when working in groups to define the terms of their planet. * For an easier time: Create a mad-lib version of the journal and allow them to fill in the blanks with their own ideas while matching vocabulary to the journal. Sources Based on materials from allthingstopics.com Category:Writing Category:Advanced Category:Vocabulary Category:Lessons Category:Textbook-Based Category:Unicorn